Winter Guardian
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: Jack has a secret that is distracting him from his work... and there's a certain shadow man that is looking to tear his world apart. Read and enjoy!


**Hey everyone! This is my Guardians/Frozen crossover that explores a different Jack/Elsa relationship.**

**I don't own anything :( **

**Please read and enjoy! Reviews always appreciated.**

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack Frost snapped his head around, at the sound of North calling his name.

"What?" He asked.

"I ask-ed you what you are wanting for Christmas." The large burly man said in his thick Russian accent.

"Oh, nothing really." Jack replied, his mind currently elsewhere.

"What is distracting you?" North asked, seeing the look in the young guardians eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Jack replied nonchalantly. Winter was in full swing, so North just let it go; figuring it had to do with his duties.

"Thanks for the hospitality North, but I really need to get back to Burgess." Jack continued, already with one foot out the window.

"You are welcome." The jolly old man smiles, as Jack flew away.

* * *

**Back in Burgess**

It was the dead of night, and Jack floated over to a hollow tree, that was near the lake he called home. A tiny giggle came from the tree, and Jack chuckled, as he peeked into it with his hands over his eyes.

"Where's Elsa!" He exclaimed, quickly removing his hands, and smiling brightly at the infant inside; who was nestled into a soft blue blanket.

She was a beautiful little baby; she strikingly resembled Jack. She had his blue eyes, and pale completion, and her hair was a whitish blond.

"There she is!" Jack smiled as he scooped her into his arms. "I've missed you my little snowflake." Elsa giggled some more, and grabbed at the strings on Jacks hoodie

"Did Wind come by while I was gone ?" He asks. Elsa continued to giggle, showing off her gums, and put her hands on either side of Jacks face.

"Daddeeeee." The infant gurgled.

Jack gasped, this was the first time that she had spoken.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily, as he moved to stand on the frozen lake. "That's right kiddo."

"Daddeee." Elsa managed again, seeing how happy it made him.

"Well done my little snow queen." Jack whispered, kissing her forehead, as he began to skate around on the lake; holding her tightly in his arms.

* * *

A dark figure watched the father and child from the shadows, near the edge of the frozen lake.

"Seems that you've been keeping secrets Jack." The figure chuckled darkly, as he watched the Winter guardian playfully toss his daughter in the air. "But that's all about to change."

* * *

Jack smiled, as Elsa began to yawn. "Are you sleepy already snowflake?" He asked playfully.

Elsa smiled, and held onto his finger, as her eyes began to droop lower. Jack began to hum a lullaby, as he walked back to the edge of the lake.

Once he reached the edge of the frozen lake, Elsa was sleeping soundly in his arms; her tiny hand, still clutching his finger.

"Sweet dreams my little snow queen." Jack whispered, as he floated up to a branch, and leaned back; adjusting the small infant in his arms.

Once he was comfortable, Jack looked up into the night sky, as the moon shone brightly on the guardian and the child.

Jack smiled, recalling the night that he'd found Elsa.

* * *

**Flashback**

Jack was flying across the kingdom of Arendelle, heading to the North Mountain to rest for a little while. It was too late, for him to make it all the way to Burgess, in one trip. The moon shone brightly above him, and the stars were beautiful.

It was a very nice place. The 'North' mountain, as the locals called it, was always covered in snow, and Jack often stopped here to rest on his journeys from the North Pole.

However, on this particular day, as Jack touched down in the snow. He heard a cry; like that of a newborn.

He quickly looked around, trying to find the source; he quickly spotted the newborn, and swept the child into his arms.

The baby had skin that was pale like his, and tufts of white-blond hair on its head.

Jack looked around, trying to see if the baby's family was anywhere nearby. When he saw no one, he wondered if the child had been left for dead.

"Shhh, kiddo." Jack whispered, trying to calm the infant in his arms. He suddenly got an idea. "Wanna see a trick?" He asked the baby, who stopped it's crying, and looked at him; tears shining in its crystal blue eyes.

Jack created a beautiful snowflake, and twirled it around his hand, before sending tossing it up in the air. The baby giggled, and reached for the snowflake, as it came near its face.

The snowflake burst apart into tiny sparkling blue particles, as soon as it made contact with the pale infant's tiny hand.

"Woah!" Jack exclaimed, looking down at the infant in surprise. "Did you do that?"

The baby giggled, and grabbed the strings on his hoodie. Jack noticed that there was now frost on the strings.

"I wonder where you're from?" The Winter guardian wondered aloud.

_I made her Jack._

Jack looked up at the moon, recognizing the voice that had called to him over 300 years ago. "Why?" He asked.

_You will learn in time._ The deep voice rumbled.

"Well, it seems that I'm your dad kiddo." Jack enthusiastically told the infant. "And apparently you're a girl, so I'll need to give you a girl name." He stopped, and sat in the snow.

"Hmmm, what should I call you?" He asked, looking down at the infant, who looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Let's go down to the village, and see if there are any good names that I like." Jack said, adjusting the infant in his arms.

* * *

**In Arendelle**

"Josephine!" A woman called out the door of her home. "It's time for dinner."

"Blehh." Jack said, shaking his head. "Too long."

"What do you think of this suit Holly?" A man asked his wife, in the tailors.

"Nope, too plain." The winter spirit frowned.

* * *

After having flown through the entire village, Jack still hadn't found a name that suited the baby.

"Hmmm, maybe the king and queen will have some ideas." He said aloud, as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. "What do you think?"

The baby giggled, and clapped her hands together, approving of the decision.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, flying towards the castle, that rested just on the edge of the village, in the fjord.

* * *

The king and queen of Arendelle, were eating dinner when Jack looked in one of the massive french doors, in the dining room.

"James." The queen said nervously. "Would you want to have children?"

"Well, we do need an heir." The king laughed. "I think that a child would be wonderful; maybe a strong little boy to be king."

"Or a girl, to be a gracious queen." The queen interrupted.

"Yes, a girl would do just as well." The king grinned. "I've always wanted to name our daughter after my grandmother: Anna."

"That's nice dear, but I was thinking... if we were to have a daughter... that we might name her Elsa; I've always loved that name." The Queen said.

The baby in the arms of the Winter guardian giggled at the sound of the name.

"Do you like that name?" Jack asked with a grin. "Elsa."

The baby giggled again and threw her hands up; grasping Jack's face.

He grins and rubs his nose against hers. "Elsa it is, my little snow queen."


End file.
